Return to Pooh Corner
by tonytimelovings
Summary: Peter's far from home and he has to get back, his Dads must be so worried about him. Song-fic inspired by the song the title is named after. Look it up on Youtube and you'll understand the fic better. Superfamily and superhusbands.


A/N: I cried while writing this, this song just means so much to me. Song is Return to Pooh Corner by Kenny Loggins. I saw a picture on Tumblr referencing this song and I about cried. Please Review.

* * *

"_Christopher Robin and I walked along, under branches lit up by the moon, posing our questions to Owl and Eeyore, as our days disappeared all too soon."_

Peter sniffled as he rubbed at his eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks in fat droplets. He had no clue where he was and he was scraped up terribly. He had cuts all over his arms and legs, and his knees and palms were scraped up like he had skidded across the ground at some point. His nose was bleeding and he had a busted lip as well. He wasn't sure if he'd gotten into a fight or if it had been another kidnapping attempt gone wrong. He couldn't remember _anything_ and was sure it was because something had happened to cause him to forget.

He did remember the fight he'd had with his Dads though.

The boy was only eight, so he didn't think much of a lot of things he did. He'd gone off on his own with a fifteen year old he'd met by the name of Wade Wilson. It hadn't been the best idea. When he'd gotten home his parents had been extremely upset with him, and they had something akin to a yelling match about whom he could and couldn't hang out with. From there he'd screamed he hated them and ran to his bedroom, closing and locking the door before climbing out of the window. He'd gone looking for Wade from there. He didn't remember much after that for some reason. He only remembered waking up in a dumpster.

Peter looked around, but he was unable to determine where in New York he was. It was starting to get cold out and he didn't know where his jacket had disappeared to. He rubbed his freezing arms and walked around, looking around for anything familiar. Passing by an electronics store, he heard a familiar song sung by a familiar voice.

"_So help me if you can, I've got to get back, to the House at Pooh Corner by one, you'd be surprised, there's so much to be done."_

Peter looked up at the TVs displayed in the windows, his big eyes wide as he stared at the face of his Papa, singing his special song. His own picture took up part of the screen, and it was one of him smiling. The tears that had stopped before started up once more as he felt a wave of regret and guilt hit him hard. His Dads were worried and looking for him, and by the date he saw in the corner of the screen, they had been for two days. He felt so terrible, making his Dads worry about him like this. He turned away from the store window and took off running, turning corners and avoiding people as best he could.

After running for what felt like forever but was only ten minutes, Peter began to recognize his surroundings. He recognized the streets and he noticed the park his Dads would go on walks with him through. He also noticed two figures standing in the park under a light, and immediately recognized his Dad and Papa. He ran as fast as he could across the street to the park, grateful for the fact that there were no cars at the moment.

Tony spotted him first.

"Peter?" he said in shock.

Steve turned quickly, seeing their son and jogging over to scoop Peter into a tight hug. Peter cried for a long while after that, his Dad and Papa hugging him close and warming him to the very core with their love. Tony whispered how much he loved Peter and about how much trouble he was in, while Steve could only stroke his head as a few tears slid down his cheeks, singing Peter's song to him.

"_Believe me if you can, I've finally come back, to the House at Pooh Corner by one, what do you know, there's so much to be done, count all the bees in the hive, chase all the clouds from the sky, back to the days of Christopher Robin, back to the ways of Christopher Robin, back to the days of Pooh,"_ Steve sang softly to Peter.

Peter sniffled, humming along with the last few words of his special song. Steve kissed the top of his head.

"We love you so much, Peter," he said.

"I love you too," Peter said back. And the words never rang more true than they did in that moment, when a little bear was reunited with his parents.


End file.
